EOJ
EOJ (Eternity of Justice) is blog taking place in the events when Teridax had become the great sprit. It follows with six beings who are captured and telported by a strange light to Vendra Nui, the birth place of Mata Nui. They are told by Tundra that Galaxus is bringing an army to Vendra Nui to hold back the Alliance Of Freedom in the Serach for Axiata. Chapter One Teridax had ruled the universe. Mata Nui was flung out of his world trapped in the mask of life sailing to a destnation no one can know and darkness had covered the planet in which he was on. At this time, Darkness and evil were at it's strongest and had begun their search to annialate all light in the universe, but another chill had come. It's coldness had caught Teridax shocked. It is the signal of being that no one thought would come back again, more dangerous than Teridax and more powerful than Mata Nui. He is the reason why Mata Nui was created. He was Iblis. "No...how, you were imprisoned in the seal a thousand years ago. They said you could'nt be reawakened" said Teridax looking Overwhelmed. "It's simple, Teridax. The light pulses that reawakened Mata Nui's Physical form simply transported to me by the Mask of Life". "The kanohi ignkia floated to Vendra Nui?" Teridax asked. "Why of course, Teridax. Where else would it go?, eh? But it does'nt matter now because I'm after the Ultimate weapon in the universe. The weapon i created". Teridax gasped "you mean...". "That's right, Axiata, the staff of freedom". "NO! YOU CAN'T! The last time you used it, it crushed an entire Void to nothing!". "I know Teridax, but I have learned it's tricks and traps it has and I'm am now more powerful than ever." Iblis said. "What are the chances of any of the great sprits defeating. I am virtually all of their powers put together". "But-" Before Teridax could say another word, Iblis had teleported back to Vendra Nui. "It seems that he's in a real hurry for such a weapon like that". As Teridax kept wondering to himself, a makuta, Hewkna was on a mission to desrtoy anything else of what was left on Daxia. "Grrr! There's nothing here to smash! I guess the leader sent me here to be bored for life". As he walked though, a strange light had enveloped around him and his protodites had started to fade away. "Woah, Hey! What's going on?". The next second Hewkna had dissappeared in the blink of an eye. That's one down, five to go. elsewhere on Xia, Toa Kolial and Majarrion had encountered a group of Zyglak. "this is all your fault, Majarrion!" Kolial had shouted. My fault! How is it my Fault?". "Had you not of blown your cover, we would'nt be in this mess!". "Yeah, well you better-". The same white light had enveloped them too. "woah, What is this light?". "Great, Now look what you got us into!". A flash of light and they were gone. Three down, Three to go. But could anything Prepare the three members left for the mysterious white light? let's see on Odina. "Hakann Dragon, take him out!" Hydracliffe said. "I might just warn you, though Hydracliffe." Toa Kanewa said. "you may be big and Strong, But you're not as agile, now are you?". "You talk too much, Kanewa. That's why I'm gonna make sure that you will never speak ever again!"Said Hydracliffe. all of a sudden, The strange white light had appeared again. "I would run if I was You"Said Kanewa. "And why it that?"Hydracliffe turned around only to see the light coming towards him. "NO!! Hydracliffe and Kanewa along with the Hakann Dragon as they dissappeared into the unknown. You would of all siad that they bwere eliminated for good, Guess again. All six beings were floating around in the void, travelling to a destination so sacred, that the universe would be changed forever. Chapter Two HYDRACLIFFE, KANEWA, HEWKNA, KOLIAL, MAJARRION and HAKANN DRAGON! These were the six warriors, all different and all have hatred were travelling through the void on a destination no one can know. Just as they thought that they were trapped forever, another flash had encountered them and the empty space around them they were floating had faded away and they had landed on the ground with a thud. Their journey had ended. "Uuugghh! I will make sure next time that strange light won't come near me again" Said Kanewa. Hydracliffe had then grabbed Kanewa and threw him into a wall. "For you Kanewa, there will be no next time". "Enough! We may be enemies, but we must find out where we are before starting a war" Majarrion Shouted. Then all of a sudden a strange being had came into the room. He spoke out with a voice both Wise and Chilling. "I see you all have come at last." The Being said. "I am Tundra and I need you're help". "Ok, what kind of Help?"Kolial asked. "since the awakening of Iblis, The Armada Of Shadows and The TSBOD have been forming an army for Iblis to prevent us from getting Axiata"."So what is it you want us to do?" Asked Hewkna. "simple" Tundra said. "I want you to prevent them from coming to Vendra Nui". "I don't think you've noticed, Tundra" Hydracliffe Chuckled. "there are only six of us against how many?". "Trillions" said Tundra. "You exspect us to defeat that many?". Tundra Chuckled for a moment and then said out: "Who ever said that you were going to fight an Army? What I Need you to do is destroy their Vortex Compactor, but in order to do that, you need to find six keystones which will open the safe it is in. "Why should we Do it?" Shouted Hydracliffe. Tundra's eyes went red and put his sword at Hydracliffe's Neck."NOW LISTEN TO ME YOU SCUM! There are 3 reasons why: 1 Someone has to protect Axiata. 2 We'll have no chance against the Army if they come and 3....YOU ALL WON'T IN HERE LIKE WILD ANIMALS FOR THE REST OF YOUR GOD FOR SAKEN LIVES!"."A Fair match."Said Hydracliffe. "Fine Titan...I'll go and find your keystones and smash that Compactor with both hands tied behind my Back!". "You're not going alone" Said Tundra."they're coming too." "No I'm not working with Chatterbox here!". "You want to die swiftly then" Said Tundra. "Fine then" said Hydracliffe "As long as You all shut up!". "That can be arranged, Hydracliffe, for you!" Kanewa shouted. "Ah yes" Tundra whispered. 'This is going to work out just fine". category:stories